Son of a warlord
by CLM-FFN
Summary: A mech who follows his spark into battle and changes the minds of decepticons against megatron. He is cyberstep, son of a warlord and a seeker. He's an autobot who was raised to be wise, smart and good, toward his kind. (On CLM FFN wattpad. No copy write claim, Main characters belong to hasbro. Oc's belong to me. No idea's stolen.)
1. Chapter 1

Copy rights _belong to_ Hasbro

 _All character rights go to_ Hasbro

 _All Oc's belong to me._

* * *

There was a loud cry, it echo's through the halls of the base, Pede's running as fast as can, wanting to see the new arrival of that has been born. The loud cry kept crying, wanting in its carriers arms. The doors brust open, Five figures stands in the doorway of the med bay, all optic's laid on the frame that was cradling the crying arrival, humming a familiar vosian lullaby.

The figure raised his head up, his frame was a very darker shade of blue with a rusty gold, His wings her pointed upward on his back with the red Autobot symbol, his frame was shaped as a sire built, Indestructible to explosives but never blasters, Arms and servos of that of a medic and legs and pede's of that of a scientist. His helm had to lumps on his head that look like little vents but on the side of his heads were two red audio fish like fins, but yet his processor was built for tactical and knowledge. His protoform and face was that of a shining silver as his optic's glowed with the brightest blue that would seen the golden pupils in his optic's.

This mech was a strange seeker, raised by two 'cons, a femme and a mech as sparkling. But a cry disturbed the gazes of the mech's, Ratchet next to the mech, who had been keeping this seeker hidden because of the life within, only Optimus knew about this seeker but never pressure into questioning.

Laying in the seeker's arms was a small grounder shaped sparkling, looking at the frame built. The gray frame built looked similar to that of the warlord himself. Though it was strange, this sparkling looked as if he could take form of any vehicle, just like the warlord, though Optimus who stepped up, knowing the seeker would be protected of the sparkling.

The seeker glanced at Optimus before relaxing, guiding a talon gently down the sparkling face, calming the sparkling as it online it's optic's for the first time, shining it's bright red optics before making those soft little clicks and whirls. Those soft little clicks and whirls, made the other autobots relaxed and sighed softly. Ratchet set a hand on the seeker's shoulder and smiled.

"Everyone... I'd like you to meet my son, horizon rise." Ratchet spoke calmly and softly, not wanting to disturbed the sparkling that was looking at it's carrier, cooing and clicking happily. Horizon looked at the others and nodded his head silently. The sparkling glanced up and looked up at Optimus, clicking more as it was getting more comfortable in its carrier arms.

"Now carrier, you know, I'm not really your son"

" Oh? And who was the one who claimed me as that?" Ratchet huffed with annoyance, glancing down at the seeker who chuckles nervously before answering

" me " Horizon said, rubbing his head. Ratchet knew horizon little habit of rubbing his head. There was a little whirl and a click again, the sparkling managed to pull one of it's pede's into its mouth with his optic's shining brightly on his carrier with innocent, earning a few chuckles from himself and ratchet.

"May I?" Horizon looked up at Optimus, before nodding. It wasn't normal for a prime to ask to hold a sparkling. Optimus held his arms out, scooping the sparkling up into his arms gently, cradling the sparkling close to his chest. Horizon relaxed more watching the prime held his sparkling with great care.

"Carrier, is there a possibility that.. I could have a visor for him?" Optimus frowned at the word him, looking down at the sparkling, he could tell this sparkling was a Mechling, which made Optimus frowned more. Now understanding why Megatron... the warlord wanted horizon for so long and has already made horizon conceived a sparkling. Megatron wanted a Mechling... One that can take over his place, while he was gone. If it wasn't for the S.O.S they wouldn't been able to found horizon. Though what confused them, who send that S.O.S out...

-(Nemesis)-

" I told you to wait for my order! " Megatron was angry, he slammed Starscream into the ground " And with that, is the cost of my breeder and sparkling " Megatron placed his pede on starscream face "BOTH, of them are in the hands of the autobots!" Megatron leans down " What do you have to say before i terminate you! " Megatron growled.

" I..im sorry lo..lord megatron" Starscream quiver under megatron " B..but i know w..what can do you put everything b..back on track " Megatron narrowed his optic's " a..and g..get your b..breeder and sparkling b..back, master" Starscream studders and looks at megatron from the coner of his optic's.

"Do, pray, tell me, starscream.. How? " Megatron leaned in before grabbing the seeker by the neck and raising him up. Starscream did a little ' heh ' sound before gulping from the grip megatron had around his neck.

-(Autobot base)-

"So what are you gonna call the little guy? " The red grounder asked, looking over at the gray sparkling that was failing miserably trying to get to the horns of the red grounder that kept leaning closer and closer to the sparkling

" I don't know, but i do know, if you keep leaning in, you will be grabbed " The red grounder didn't get what he meant, tilting his head in confusion before the sparkling squeaked and grabbed the red grounder horns and started tugging on them, now understand what horizon meant by ' keep leaning in ' because as soon as the sparkling pulled on the horns, the red grounder began to squirm around, grunting at each pull the sparkling did, while the red grounder tried to pull away from the strong grasped of the sparkling.

This earn a few chuckles from the bots " Told you, didn't i, cliffjumper? You let your pride get the best of you around the sparkling, and this is what happens " Horizon said, rolling his optic's before watching cliffjumper squirm. Horizon smiled, leaning his head back to think of a name for the sparkling, though confusing as it is, he could not come up with one, struggling all at once with the fact that he was a carrier and with no clue of how to raise a sparkling.

" Dont go boosting cliffjumpers ego now, he already has enough of that" The blue femme walked up, taking the small servos off of cliffjumper horns as the sparkling squealed happily at his accomplishment. Cliffjumper leaned up quickly, rubbing his horns and stepping back, taking in horizon words of ' never leaning toward a sparkling reach ' .

" Come on now Arcee... my ego needs a boost once in a while" Arcee rolled her auzura optic's and smiled. You could tell she hasn't seen or held a sparkling in a while. The sparkling happily grabs her femme-like digits and tugs on them, chirping happily.

Horizon was happy that the sparkling was getting familiarized with the mechs and femme around base, before the idea of the name began to pop in his head " I'm sure, he'll become one wrecking machine " Horizon rolled his optic's before glaring at the green, heavy built wrecker mech

" Bulkhead, he is too young for that and, i don't think horizon would want his sparkling out on the field at all " Arcee explained, earning an ' oh... uh right ' from bulkhead. He relaxes a bit more, at least he knew one 'bot would understand.

Just hoping when the time comes... he wouldn't have to explain to his sparkling who his sire was. But he knew he could not keep it a secret. Watching the sparkling play with arcee digits, clicking and chirping happily, it wont be long before the sparkling would begin to take it's first steps... ' steps... Cyberstep ' He thought.

" I know of a name for him... " They all looked up at him before smiling

" We'll say it! "

" Don't leave us hanging around! " He laughs softly and nodded, picking the sparkling up and raising him up into the air.

" Cyberstep " He said with excitement, The sparkling clicked before clapping his hands, happily knowing that the mechling liked it's name, sending waves of happiness, love and joy toward it carrier. Horizon smiled and purrs through his engines at the felt from the bond, putting the now named sparkling, cyberstep, against his chest. Cyberstep relaxed and listened to the spark-beat of it's carrier, letting it lulling him into recharge.

"Alright Alright, out of my medbay and let these two rest, you all can come back and visit later when they are awake" Ratchet said, threating to through a wrench that was clearly held in his hand, showing a protective side, no one expected to see as the six bots left the room quickly enough to avoid the wrath of the ratchet.

"You didn't have to chase them out "

" Yes i do, now recharge, before i put you in it myself " Ratchet glared, this caused the mech to tensed up a bit before relaxing, laying his head down to relax more, he watched as ratchet walked over and rubbed his head, lulling himself into recharge.


	2. Cyber Darkness and truth part 1

" The sun is shine, The wind feels great, And you know what else, I get to spread my wings and fly! " A blue and gold, F-12 raptor flew through the sky. But on the ground, there was a red vehicle with horns on the hood, driving down the dusty road that had the white picketing fence along side it.

" Heard you before, Fly-boy " Cliffjumper said with annoyance before cliffjumper linked his and the seeker comm-links up to arcee, as they started to talk, enjoying their conversation before horizon spun around, flying upside down.

:: _Hey arcee?_ :: Horizon asked calmly

:: _What ::_ arcee replied with a question.

:: _Did you hear cliffjumper story, yet? ::_

:: _No, Tell it cliff ::_

Cliffjumper laughs at the said story, he rememerbed it as if it was yesterday, while driving down the road, he spoke. :: _Alright! I'll spill it. So there i am, on the look out when out of nowhere, these high beams light up my rear-view and then it hits me, Im illegally parked ::_

 _:: Another parking ticket? ::_

 _:: Nope! ::_

 _:: Better, The boot ::_ Cliff answered.

 _:: Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove. ::_ Arcee said straight forward.

:: _Got that right ::_ Horizon spoke.

 _:: Bingo! So, the local police do their thing, and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe, And BANG! ::_ Cliff said, earning a laugh from horizon.

:: _New york's finest soil themselves ::_

 _::_ _you know me, arcee. Mess with cliffjumper ::_ cliffjumper chuckles.

 _:: you get the horns. ::_ Arcee finished. Cliffjumper and horizon began to laugh :: _Not sure how that complies with autobot rule number one... Keep a low profile ::_ Arcee reminded them.

:: _Aw your no fun arcee ::_ horizon said, if he could pout he would but he was enjoying his flight and not wanting it ruin.

:: _What can i say, patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome, even when someone flying ::_ Cliffjumper said with a cocky attitude.

:: _Hey! I can hear you, yeah know? ::_

If cliffjumper could, he would be rolling his optic's at horizon :: _Almost makes me miss the decepticons. ::_

:: _Like jasper, nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, cliff ::_ Arcee said convincingly through the commlinks, Horizon hummed in a agreement with her.

Before the two know it, their scanners began to pick up a big signal :: _We're getting a signal. ::_

 _:: Need backup ::_

The two turned slightly, following the signal :: _Do we ever need backup ::_ The two stopped in their alt modes and saw the energon in the large crater :: _We just found a while lot of energon::_ The two transformed with horizon landed on the ground, looking up at the incoming shadow looming over them.

"Decepticons " Cliffjumper said.

Horizon groans, watching the torrent turn to them and fires at them, sending both cliffjumper and horizon into the pit as cliff jumper landed on his front before pushing himself up. Horizon landed on his back, damaging his wing struts that were now starting to cause him pain, whimpering. Cliffjumper looked over and slight cursed in cybertornian language, before stand up.

Horizon turned his head, still laying on the ground. He knew he had to move as he forced himself up onto his feet, cliffjumper quickly turned and helped the blue and gold seeker up. They looked up and saw a group of vehicons landed on top of the pit. " This isn't good " Horizon spoked, pain aching between his wing struts.

:: _Arcee about that back up :_ Cliffjumper asked. Horizon whines, his wings were unable to move as he frowns. " Fair warning boys... I'll put a few dings in you." Cliff spoke clearly but angry toward the vehicons.

Horizon frowns and watches cliff tranformed and drove off, up the craters walls and into the vehicons. He frowns more and moved, forcing himself to transformer, despite the pain from his wings, he knew his t-cog wasn't damaged as he fly straight at them. Cliffjumper drove up into the air and went crashing down, fist first into the vehicon as horizon rammed right into them,transforming at the same time before rolling onto his feet.

The fight continued, Horizon did his best to block and dodge the fists that were being thrown at him, he knew he wasn't built for fight, he was built for data-systems, but he wanted to patrol to know the land scape more, him and his processor. Horizon looked over, watching cliff toss one of the vehicons into the pit of the crater as cliffjumper tried to punch another before getting kicked around, horizon looked back before getting himself kicked into the crater as he landed on his front this time hard, before flipping onto his back, damaging his wing struts more as he left out a groaning pain.

Cliffjumper was the next to be thrown into the craters pit, having to land on his back before landing on his pede's. Horizon looked up and saw a horn missing from cliffjumper helm, he was about to say something but cliffjumper hoisted horizon up onto his pede's before glaring at the vehicons " You want the horns, You got 'em " He said, activating his blasters.

Horizon whines as cliffjumper fires at the vehicons as cliffjumper ran toward them, jumping and dodging the blasters shots. Horizon watched as one of the shots hit the energon crystal, his optic's widening with fear as he moved quickly but he wasn't fast enough. A blast erupted behind them, the energon crystals exploded around cliffjumper and horizon, engulping them in the blue explosion as they lay on the ground in pain as the vehicons walked over and lifting them up, dragging them to the ship.

Once they were in the nemesis, four of the vehicons came, two dragging cliffjumper and the other two carrying horizon. Horizon looked up as his optic's widen weakly " not... again " Horizon rasped, hurting from the pain.

They dropped both of them onto their knees " Scream. " Cliffjumper looked up at starscream " it's been a while " cliff coughing up some energon. " So, where's your master? " Cliffjumper added.

Horizon shook, whining very weakly, struggling to hid his fear and his pain. He was to weak to reach through the only bond he had. " Never mind him! I am my own master. " Starscream said, raising his hand and slamming it into cliffjumper chassis (Chest), leaving a grunt to come from cliffjumper " Anymore questions " starscream added, Cliffjumper looked at the hole in his chest, before starscream pulled it out and watched as cliff he fell. Horizon optic's widen, watching cliffjumper offline by his spark extinguished infront of him caused him to shake even more with fear.

"C..cliff... n..no" Horizon hunged his head in mourning. He had lost a friend and now he back were he was. In the decepticon claws. Starscream turned to horizon, watching him before smirking " Clean that up, And... Put horizon rise, our favorite pet back in his cell, where he belongs. " Starscream said, The vehicons moved, grabbing horizon by the wrists and walks out with him, leaving the remaining vehicons to drag cliffjumper body away.

Cyber Pov

The ground bridge opened up, Ratchet landed on the ground, followed by bulkhead who has landed an inch beside ratchet, followed by bumblebee then arcee, Optimus was the next to come out, with the burst of his speed and landed in front of them and well me, i caustically walk out, jumping onto the ground, reason why? My spark has been hurting since the bond was weakening and so far, ratchet, my grandcarrier, did not want to leave me at base alone.

" An untapped energon deposit. " Optimus spoke.

"What's left of it" bulkhead recalled.

"The first decepticon activity in three years " Ratchet explained.

"That we know of" Optimus resorted.

"That we know of?! " I began glares" Forgive my outburst but, _look_ around you, This isn't just a caused and we both know, even arcee knows, that my carrier, And Cliffjumper are both careful around energon deposits, This isn't something to go about saying ' _That we know of_ ' " I said through my out burst, making my point, one of my many traits of doing so. Optimus looked at me, truly he thought he was looking at another megatron but it wasn't, the gold on my armor glowed brightly, blending into the gray armor from the light of the sun as he watched my own visor dimmed before brightening up.

"You do make a valid point, cyberstep, but do not be fooled by what you see" Optimus said, I began huffed before pouting, earning a slight chuckle from Optimus, even quieter but yet barely hear-able chuckle from my grand carrier.

" But "

I rolled my optic's ' _there that but... always the but. Everyone has been saying that since i started to learn to talk. Even carrier '_ " If they are scouting for energon then, they maybe preparing for his return, " Optimus said with concern.

' _his? '_

I began to walks beside ratchet with the others, frowning. I began to have this feeling, their not telling me something. I looked at my grandcarrier, ready to ask, but he shook his head and whispers to me " it is best if your carrier tells you " ratchet spoke. I frowned before growling, crossing my arms and pout. ' _what is it they are hidding from me, i knew everyone since day one of my birth '_

Arcee walks ahead as i followed her, seeing her jump down, i began to follow as well, jumping down, landing on the rocks she landed on before walking in this destroyed pit of a crater. I turned my head and spotted somethng, slowing walking to it and kneeling down. I study the marking s on the ground before frowning " Carrier " I spoke quietly, i recognized the colors of blue and gold when i notice the tiny armor piece embented into the ground, grabbing it and pulling it out.

I heard arcee gasped before she kneels down and picked up a horn from cliffjumper. I turned my head toward her. I stood up and walk to her " no. " she said sadly as i set my servo on arcee shoulder, lowering my head. " Your not the only one arcee " I said, arcee set her hand gently onto mine before turning around, showing ratchet and optimus.

"Ratchet, Can you track their position?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet lifted his arm up, a small scanner appear before it showed two red dots that faded " No.. Cliffjumper and Horizon rise " Ratchet looks at cyberstep with sorrow " Life signals just went offline " Ratchet said, softly in pain of the lost. My own optic's widen as he clenched my hand tightly, growling softly trying to hold back my cries for my own carrier.

When we have returned back to base, using the elevator to go up on top of the base. I could hear birds screeching and chirping, looking up at the sky and remembering how my carrier used to fly all the time. I didn't know if carrier was online or not, but all i know if, the bond was very weak, barely there. This has been the first step of ever being away from him for this long.

" We must not allow our anger come over the loss of cliffjumper and horizon rise " Optimus began to speak, using their names formally. I clenched my fist in anger, so did arcee. They both hated the fact they lost someone dear to them. Arcee partner wasn't here, nor was my carrier. " To impair our judgement. As of today, only we six autobot's remain on this earth. We owe it to ourselves...To the memory of cybertron..." I looked at ratchet, seeing him hung his head in mourning over the lost of my carrier as i moved closer to him, rubbing his back softly. "To any autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor... to humankind..." Arcee and i moved up, setting the piece that belongs to my carrier armor and the horn to cliffjumper. " To our fallen comrades... to survive " Arcee stood up and walked away. I began to follow, wanting time to spend with her and to remove the lost of my carrier.

"Arcee, Cyberstep" Optimus called out.

" If cliff gone " Arcee spoke.

" And since carrier gone" I added in.

" Stand around here sulking won't bring them back." Arcee said.

" So, unless anyone minds, Think we'll get back to protecting humankind " I said slightly having a scolding tone, with arcee nodding. The both transfromed, I began to turn into a GMC 2012 pick up truck as arcee turned into her motocycle, both of us speeding off the to town and away from the autobots.

I completely ignore my surrounding, just watching the road in front of me. Following arcee was the best choice and i am actually happy that it was. Seeking comfort from eachother was a good opinion. I heard her spoke and heard a pair of engines roaring behind up. " Twins..." Arcee said, I grew concern before letting my engines rumble.

:: _I'll distract them, you find some cover ::_ I said through the comm as i watched arcee pull up to the K.O Burger parking lot as i drove head with the twin 'cons on my tail.

-a hour later-

I drove down the road, spotting arcee and bumblebee but what i caught was the glimps of two humans _on_ arcee. It was shocking to me as the three of us drove into the base, i was watching the humans carefully as they looked amazed from the inside of the silo. I pulled a halt to my vehical form and transformed, watching the humans climbed off/out of arcee and bumblebee.

" I thought there was two " Ratchet said, walking over beside bulkhead, i moved as well, heading next to ratchet, catching a glimps of him looking at me with a nod of acknowledgement of my presence.

"Haven't you heard, Human Multiply " Arcee remarked, earning a chuckle from myself. She looked at me with a scolding tone and i knew i was in for it.

" Hey 'cee, look i know i was suppose to distract them but they lost interest in me, don't ask why but they did and the thing was, i didn't know they were aiming for you and the human alright" I tried my best to explain but i only earn a hard hit in the helm from arcee fist as i whined.

" We will talk later about this " Arcee scolded me as if i was still a youngling. I whined again and retreated behind my grandcarrier for comfort. I learn one thing, You anger a femme, you face the femme wrath. Carrier had told me before not to anger a femme unless you got the brass baring to do so.

"Yes.. ma'am" I said in a low, innocent tone. Ratchet on the other hand, chuckles quietly at me. It seems i can make any day amusing to him after all, he is my carrier adopted carrier, Just sometimes i wonder who my creator was, i never bother to ask because this second bond i have is so weak but meekly there was tugging a few times and it scared me when i was a sparkling so carrier always told me if it tugs, ignore it, if it starts hurting, block it.

Anyways back to the others, I watched as the female human run up and said her name was _miko_ and began to ask and we answered one one question, our names, Then she started to bombard me and bulkhead questions that even confused both of us and i just stared widely at her. But the question asked " What's that on your face? Are you blind? What type of car do you transform into? " She asked quickly and very very curious, EVEN i wasn't that curious.

" Huh " Bulk and i said in a union, outmatched by a human girl. I could tell my grandcarrier was trying his hardest to not laugh at my shocked expression, this has reminded me of a story carrier told me when he ran into this autobot named blurr, he talked way to fast and it made my carrier glitched, i guess that was the day carrier was still carrying me around his spark. Let's just say, i was very... very... very tiny and unoticable in my carrier chest, near his spark.

" So, if you guys are robots, Who made you? " The smallest male, Raf, asked us. I rolled my optic's behind my blue visor before hearing ratchet scoffed.

" Puh-Lease" Ratchet scoffed, rolling his optic's and looking down at the boy before all of us looked up and seen optimus walking toward us. Yep, the great prime himself, now if only i can find a way to get carrier home. Speaking of carrier, i need to try and reach him again.

" We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, also known as autobots" Optimus explained out species to them. I watched the taller human male walk up to optimus to speak.

" Why are you here?" The human male asked.

"To protect your planet from decepticons. " Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night" Arcee pointed out.

" Okay. Why are they here? " The human male asked. I began to rolled my optic's behind my visor once more, Optimuse took one step forward, bending down onto one knee, resting his servo on his bent knee.

" A fair question, jack " optimus said, So that's the other human name. " in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war. " Optimus explained.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked with concern. I frowned, also wondering that too, all i knew was carrier said something about megatron not being prime and optimus earned the titled, but he never really told me how it started out.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, The fuel and lifeblood of all autobots and decepticons alike. " Optimus said.

I sigh growing anxious and impatiently like a sparkling, that was another trait of mine, i was never one to stand patiently for something or someone. My carrier would just laugh at me all the time and call me the impatient one. " The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom i considered a brother" I tiled my head, listening to optimus speak.

"But in war, ideals can be corrupted. and it was thus. . . that megatron lost his way. " I tensed at the name. ' _Megatron... i heard or seen it from somewhere, but where did i hear or seen it at '_ I heard optimus finished. I looked at ratchet who shooked his head at me, the look in his optics said _your carrier will explain_. I groaned inwardly, hate waiting.

I heard a boring yawn and looks at miko before she asked " Is there gonna be a quiz?" she asked, i snorted inwardly, trying not to laugh as i shook my head softly as the two males look at her before back at optimus

" So, what does megatron. . . or any of this. . . have to do with us? " Jack asked, i frowned, wanting to know as well.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard of in sometime. "Optimus spoke.

" Not since rescuing my carrier " I added as i earned glared from arcee and ratchet as i winced and moved behind bulkhead to avoid the glares as i earn a small smile and a chuckle from optimus before he resumed

" But if his return in imminent, as i fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said.

My optic's widen behind my visor as he clenched my chest, feeling something burning on the bond, something i haven't felt in a long time as ratchet move to keep me steady on my pedes. What is this burning bond? Why does it hurt so much? Who does this bond belong to? It's not carriers bond... No this bond is filled with anger, Hatred, revenge and...it's corrupted.


	3. Cyber darkness and truth part 2

_1st Person pov_

" Thanks goodness for some peace and quiet, house guest can be such bother" Ratchet sighed finally, getting back to work. As for me, i was chasing after that silver piece of scrap, but somehow i ended up losing it. Groaning with anger, i stormed off back to the main room, but then i heard that familiar scrapping, tapping of metal, seeing it run right under me and toward the main room.

"You piece of little scrap, get back here! " I called out, running after the thing. I swear it was like i was a human chasing after a dog or cat, whatever it's called. The metal was clattering and heard ratchet .

" What? " Guessing he shrugged it off before the scrapping metal thing made the noise again by tapping, causing ratchet to look up again.

" Optimus? Cyber?" Of course using my nickname, the only time he uses it is when he is worried, before that time i finally spotted the little bugger, seeing it run toward ratchet.

"Grandcarrier! " Ratchet gasped as the thing jumped at him, i moved to smack the thing away from ratchet, growling .

"By the allspark!" The thing came at me for once and i smacked it across the room as if it was a ball. Playing a little dodging with the tiny scrapper, i moved quickly, seeing as it lost interest as it went after my grandcarrier once more.

I Saw ratchet move out of the way, before the thing leaped at ratchet again, while ratchet was blocking his head and pushing the thing onto the catwalks, he reached over and grabbed a pipe and started to swing it at the thing while the metal thing was dodging the swings. I grin, trying not to laugh. Holding in this laughter i got up and ran to my grandcarrier, but froze when the thing sliced an equipment up " I NEEDED THAT!" I winced and saw the anger in ratchet optic's.

I saw the thing jumped at ratchet, no longer having his pipe. I ran over to him and kicked the tiny metal thing away from him. before it could jump at us, optimus came and shot it, while it was gaining it strength, optimus took his sweet time walking over and stepping on it " And _stay_ broken" Ratchet said.

" Now, Question, What could have caused that?" I had to ask it, really i did.

"I have a grave suspicion, ratchet, cyberstep " Optimus looked at ratchet and me, before looking at the tiny thing that was no clearly broken " Dark energon" I shivered at the words.

I tensed once more, clenching my chest, now feeling the pain within my spark. Ratchet looked over with confusion before realizing it, he ushered me over to the medbay area and forced me to sit down.

I watched as ratchet open my chest plates, before scanning my spark. With a sigh of relief, ratchet nodded " Good, no cracks. You need to explain, now!" Ratchet said, sound a bit angry from not my explaination. I sighed and closed my chest plates.

" The unknown bond been feeling cold, meekly there, like my carriers. " I managed to explain, ratchet frowned.

' _bingo... i knew it_ ' I watched ratchet turned to optimus, both sharing a glance as if they were having a silent argument or conversation. Before i knew it they changed the subject very quickly.

" IF the residue from on arcee brought cliffjumper to life, it would stand to reason that the same substance brought cliffjumper back from the dead" Optimus pointed out, My jaw dropped before i remember something.

"Wait.. If that was possible then carrier must of been with cliffjumper when he was brought back? " Optimus looked at me before nodding his head

" Since your carrier has knowledge of that as a scientist and a inventor, it would stand to reason he would reject the idea of bringing one from the dead back to life " I nodded my head in agreement as ratchet hummed softly.

" That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but dark energon?" Ratchet asked. " It's so scarce as to be virtually nonexistent. What would it be doing on earth? "

" It was transported... by megatron " Optimus said calmly.

"For what purpose? "

" To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead" Ratchet looked at optimus, he knew there was something more to it and they both had the idea of it, one that included my carrier in it before i began to chuckles, they looked at me

" Well, megatron will need to break quiet a few toasters ovens. " I heard a chuckle from ratchet who nodded in agreement with me

" I mean, where on this world would he find that many cybertronian dead?" Ratchet pointed out in a question.

We heard a group of engines revving in, I look toward to the entrance, to greet the sight of arcee, bulkhead and bee with thier human companies. As they laughed, getting off/out of the vehicles. I listen to the kids happily having fun. I watched as bulkhead buckled inward before pulling something black out and handing it to miko, she laughs and grabs the black case.

" Autobots prepare to"

" Roll out? " Arcee raised an optic ridge

" Remain here, Ratchet, Cyberstep, you'll both come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so i'm putting you in charge. " Optimus spoke. I stood up and followed my grandcarrier, ratchet, to the ground bridge controls.

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss"

" Um, He never picks me" I rolled my optic's and chuckles.

" Optimus, with all due respect, Playing bodyguard is one thing, but babysitting's another. Besides, ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war, And cyberstep never been in the field besides recon and scouting, If horizon found out, He'll have your helm" Arcee said, pointing out the options here. I glared at her and pouted.

"My pistons may be rusty but hearing is as sharp as ever." Ratchet snapped

"Beside, it's time i learn to fight, on experience side, Not on the side lines." I said calmly, crossing my arms.

" Cyberstep is right, he needs to battle, he is of age now to fight as an autobot. For the moment, it's only reconnaissances" Optimus agreed.

" Then why do i hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked with concern.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out" Optimus ordered, Ratchet started up the ground bridge. Once the ground bridge started up, we head toward it, going through it. While walking through the ground bridge, i pulled my visor off and rubbed my red optic's

" You should keep those on, just in case we are being watched " Optimus spoke, i nodded before placing my visor back off

" Yeah, i know." I said softly.

I could tell optimus was slightly scared for the choice he made. One of the many reason to never go up against a carrier, even when the carrier is a seeker. Seeker carriers, as i learn, are the most dangerous mechs or femme's to be known for, They wont be afraid to rip or chew out another mech or femme if their sparkling, or sparklings were harmed or damaged but to me, the look in optimus optic's show he was gonna be chewed out by my carrier. Ratchet can only smirk at the thought before his smirk turned into a terrifying frown, he knew he was too gonna get chewed out but not as much as optimus was gonna be.

We finally stepped out of the ground bridge and began to walk, no one made a sound, the howling wind was enough to send chills down my back struts. I looked around, listening to the tiniest sounds before i jumped at ratchet voice, sending a scolding glare at him "Optimus, what do we hope to find _here_?" Ratchet asked.

"A site of the largest cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy." Optimus spoked.

"On earth?" I asked

" You must be joking" ratchet finished. We continued to walk down the path, following on optimus, i was growing more confused

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world" I shook my head softly, never hearing this before

" Of course" Ratchet agreed " It's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one." Optimus nodded

" It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one, and i fear megatron's memory is as long as history." Optimus said, stopping.

I stopped in my tracks, grasping my chest and gasping in pain. My vision color was changing again from red to purple, shaking my head, i felt ratchet holding me up. My legs were at the point of giving out, the unknown bond was growing stronger as if it was moving toward up. Optimus looked over at me, walking over to hold me up, ratchet ran his scans once more but ended up not finding anything.

We stayed like this for a while before i nodded my head, i was able to regain my strength, stand up talk as optimus and ratchet pulled away from me. We began out walk once more to our designation location.

- _(Nemesis)3rd person_ -

Horizon hang from the chains, wings lower on his back, He weakly lifted his head up and saw starscream, tensing up, the only thing coming to his processor was another interfacing. He shook voilently before he saw starscream turn around and smirk before screamer turned toward the vehicon who brought in a human.

" Agent... fowler?" He mumbled weakly. The Vehicon dropped fowler onto the ground as he stood up " Welcome... agent fowler."

" You treat all your guests this nice?" Fowler asked, looking at horizon, slightly frowning.

Horizon once bright blue optic's were no longer brighten. Liquid substance and energon was leaking from horizon mouth, but the same thing happen between his legs. Horizon tried smile, glad to see a friendly face, but unable to. Starscream chuckles " Any friend of the autobot's "

" Autobot- that one of them coin-operated-was-my-own-car places?" Horizon coughed, before chuckling weakly.

" g...good o...one " Starscream looked clueless before leaning in

" Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, hmm? Apparently, no one has told you, i have no appreciation for human humor. Make our guest comfortable" Starscream said, walking away.

Horizon watches, coughing once more before purging up the purplish-blue substance from his tanks. Horizon watches as the vehicon walked over, picking fowler up and chaining him up, As soon as the vehicon finished, it left the room, leaving them alone. " So this is were you been?" Horizon nodded his head

" Not some... something you should expect " He answered.

"You son is sure a handful" Horizon nodded." Hey... the bot's will get us out of here " Horizon shakes his head and smiled weakly at fowler. He felt another purge coming up but he forced it down, knowing it was bad to keep the purge in.

Few moment later, horizon watched the decepticons come back with starscream, lowering his head " Agent fowler, i have one single request that will save your family the pain of grieving.. Tell me the location of the autobot base. "

" No problem, but i need to ask you something first" Starscream frowned, horizon smirked weakly.

" Yes? i'm listening." Horizon weaken smirk widen "I got an issue with the customer service around here. Could i speak to the manager?" Horizon began to laugh weakly, the humor of how he missed it. Starscream growled as one of the vehicons walked over and punched the side of where horizon tanks where, making purge up the energon and purplish-blue substance, coughing slightly.

"I make the decisions here! _I am_ in charge!" Starscream yelled, making horizon flinched in fear. " Bring the prod" Starscream order, Horizon sat there, watching them bring in the energon prod. " I asked nicely one last time - Where is the autobot base"

" sure thing, buddy, Right after you eat my star-spangled shorts." Fowler said, starscream brought the energon prod, electricity crackled from the glow of the energon, while starscream pressed it against fowler stomach area, causing him to yell.

"As i imagined, energon and human nervous systems don't mix" Horizon watched and whines. His optic's widen in fear for fowler. " Isn't that right, horizon?" Starscream asked, horizon kept his mouth shut, not wanting to receive any punishment

-( _Canyons ) 1st person-_

The wind was still howling as we walked, i could feel the fear coming from my carrier bond, trying to send as much comfort to him as possible. As optimus came to a stop, i looked over, seeing the grave filled with cybertronian bodies. I tensed slightly, frowning at the sight. Ratchet set a servo on my shoulder in comfort, nodding my head slightly.

"For the first time in my life, optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong." Ratchet said, with hope. I nodded my head in agreement

" I just can't believe, this war has been going on for so long " I pointed out, taking a few steps before stopping beside ratchet. A pair of jets sounds caught my audios, looking up to see a jet fly by and transforming on top of the cliff

" Optimus, been well? I see you brought you trusty watch dog, I was certain he's be convalescing in the scrap yard by now, and what's this? A new member of the autobots? " I growled, taking a step forward, something about him made my spark clench in fear before i knew it, all anger rose up inside my spark.

" _What Did You Do With My Carrier, Fragger?_ " I roared out with an anger questioned, ratchet pulled me back. The shock went through megatron before he grinned widen but he never answered my question.

Ratchet pulled me by between him and optimus " Why don't you invite him down here for a chat " Ratchet slammed his fist together twice before you hear popping sounds coming from ratchet fists.

"I know why you're here, megatron." Optimus said of a matter of fact.

"Hardly a surprise, optimus. After all, you and i have been at this a long time, and your time has come to an end." My optic's widen as the sight of the dark energon shard. My spark raced before i knew it, my vision once more turned from red to purple, truly my blue visor was changing it's color as well, but i shook my head, something in my spark was making it hurt.

Megatron notice this, grinning widen, tossing the shard into the ground as it sunk into the ground. ' _scrap_ ' " Cyberstep, stay back as backup " I nodded my head and stepped away for a bit, crossing my arm. I looked up at megatron, his frame was the same built as mine, His optic's were the same colors, even the helm and faceplates, matched. I began to piece it together and before i realized it... Their secret, the autobot secret that was hidden from me. The bond to him... to megatron. He is...

I clenched my fist tightly, now knowing the truth. ' _i can not blame the autobot's nor my carrier. They kept this a secret from me, i understand why now. Megatron... is my sire. My mech creator. He's only want the planet, nothing more. I am... his son, The prince of decepticons._ '. I growled lowly and dangerously.

Ratchet and optimus stood there watching, however i activated my weapon, raising my arm up, lightly touching the hidden brace as it transformed into a sword. The blade was gold, blue CNA energon flowing through it. It glowed brightly while the autobot symbol on the middle of my chest glowed brightly with it. I was linked with it, the small practicals in the energon that flowed through the blade was a small sparked shard. Impossible right, Wrong. When your carrier is an inventor and scientist, he knows how to build, test before putting it to use.

I watched the ground erupted into purple lights, cybetronian hands began to come out " Rise, My Army!" Megatron called out, raising his hands into the air. I growled loudly. After what seems like moments, the undead began to emerge.

" By the allspark "ratchet whispered in shocked. The undead was growling, closely to a low roaring sound. Cyber stepped beside them and glares at megatron .

" Behold... The power of dark energon!" Megatron yelled.


	4. Cyber Darkness and Truth part 3

Watching as the undead crawl or climb out of the ground, i began to wonder, how deep are these undead cybertronians were buried but never the fact, This is dangerous. I stepped back, listening to their moaning and groaning, roaring and growling sounds that escaped their vocals. While they walked toward us at a slow pace.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors and his own. "

" Not even the dead are free from his war-mongering." Optimus pointed out. I growled not liking this, I looked up at megatron. I felt pain coming through my spark once more, tainted pain. Shaking my head, making sure my vision doesn't turn purple, before i realized... The bond was tainted by... dark energon. But how? That was my only question now.

"At last, symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army. Destroy Them! " Megatron yelled out. So this is what it's like, being a son of a warlord who doesn't care about his own sparkling.

" And do not let him escape!" Megatron pointed at me, I mentally cursed myself for jinxing it.

" I wouldn't run from a fight even it was given by my own mech creator!" I yelled out, vemon dripping from my voice. Optimus and ratchet were both shocked to hear this before sharing a glancing, saying they should of told me.

" Yeah, not hard to put the pieces together. " I spoke calmly toward them " But... this does not mean i hate you for keeping it a secret, i understand the reason, for that i am only angry " They both nodded, optimus set his hand on my shoulder along with ratchet. I smirked when optimus pulled out his path blaster. **(** _ **Due note: I can tell some transformers weapons were based off the game Fall of cybertron and War for cybertron)**_

Ratchet and i both backed up, watching optimus fire the weapon, i kept my sword out, in case one of the undead was actually smart enough to go around the blast shots. " Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we Possibly defeat them?!" Ratchet asked in question. I was wondering the same thing, confused of it.

"Ratchet, Cyberstep, Retreat! Bridge yourself back to base." Optimus looked at us, I glared at him under my visor, Holding my sword on my shoulders and against the back of my neck

" No! " I said

"We shall stand with you, optimus, besides your gonna need a medic after this" Ratchet spoked up. I began standing my ground as ratchet activated his medical sword, smirking. We walked to both sides of optimus. Glancing up at megatron, smirking. I proved my legion belongs to optimus and i could see the anger raising in megatron purple optics.

I bend my knees a bit and ran over to the undead, kicking one of the undead away as optimus fires his blaster. Ratchet went over and started to swing his medical blades. Ratchet spotted a limb twitching before it offlined " I recommend dissection" My head perked up and smirked

" The smaller the pieces"

"the better " Both me and ratchet said in a union.

"Sound advice, old friend" Optimus agreed, Transforming his pathblasters for his double swords.

My optic's widen. I saw optimus fighting with his sword, slicing them in half. I shook my head and continue to fight. Swinging, slicing and growling. Me and ratchet ran close to optimus, standing in a triangle stance. I glance at megatron with optimus look at him

" I have master dark energon. When you fall, optimus, you too, shall join my army."Megatron grinned at the thought. I began to growled and ran with optimus and ratchet, cutting our way through the undead.

I stumbled a bit, growling. I felt the pain of the dark energon through the bond, looking up at megatron, gritting my dente's (teeth). The coldness, the lust, the darkness. All aching in pain. It's making my spark ache. But when i looked over i saw the undead ram right into me, knocking me down onto my back, watching my visor fly off my face and onto the ground, revealing my red optic's.

- _(Nemesis) 3rd Pov-_

Horizon lifted his head, hearing the sounds. His audio fins twitching weakly, boosting his audios a bit to hear better. Venting heavily, his vents on his chest were shaking weakly, energon slipping from them, his wings were no long of use and were close to falling off. He smiled very weakly, barely noticeable.

' _Au...to...bots_ ' He thought to himself. He began to fall into stasis slowly but ending up jolting awake, to hear starscream talk.

" My dear agent fowler, you do realize the autobots have abandoned you " Starscream chuckles, horizon shivered, his legs barely helping him stand up " I am the only one you can rely upon now. So, tell me what i want to know or " Starscream raised the energon pod up. Horizon knew it was used on him as well, even in places he did not wish to speak of, shaking more at the thought, his lifeless dulled optic's barely showed hope in them.

"Please, no more" Fowler begged "They're in... secret government base " Fowler said, horizon optic's widen weakly.

" Go on " Fowler, horizon both looked up, starscream turned to her muffling blaster shots. Hope began to show slowly in horizon optic's.

"yes? "

" in the old steel mill. or was it under that carnival funhouse" Fowler joked. Horizon began to cough, slightly laughing. Starscream growled, slamming the energon pod into fowler as he yelled. More muffling firing was heard

" Someone find out what is going on out there! " Starscream commanded.

Starscream glared at horizon, causing horizon to go quiet. He shook more like quiver at starscream gazed. Starscream walked over, putting a talon on horizon jawline and pulled him close " You are lucky, lord megatron wants your spark.. unsparked. " Horizon whined, crossing his legs weakly, earning a seductive chuckle from starscream.

- _(Canyon) 1st pov-_

Me, optimus and ratchet began to run at the group of the undead cybertronians. Continuing to slice and dice our way through. I stepped with ratchet, forming out triangle position once more, venting heavily " Optimus, This prolonged exposure to dark energon is sapping our strength. "

" we can not falter now" Optimus replied.

We moved once more, in three directions as we slice each undead cybertronians again. Optimus was slicing and shooting his way. Ratchet was cutting and kicking them. Me, i was swinging my sword around, cutting the undead in half or cutting their heads off. As they gotten closer and closer, optimus was the first to get jumped and piled on. " Optimus! " I heard ratchet called out, getting pilled on.

" Grandcarrier! Optimus! " I called out, growling and still kept fighting.

I felt the amusement coming from megatron, i didn't like that feeling. No, I hated it. I wasn't going to be some kind of entertainment to a warlord, hunger-power creator. I spun myself, pulling out a dagger and slicing the undead away. I ran to them others, spinning the dagger in my hand and jumping into the pile that was on my grandcarrier. I knew optimus would be fine. Kicking the undead away, jamming my dagger into the undead neck and kicking it away as i growled loudly.

" After all these years, optimus, still at the top of your game" After helping ratchet up, optimus pushed himself out of the pile, destroying the remaining undead that was coming toward me and ratchet. Though there was still some left. " My legion, Finished them!" Megatron yelled out.

I began to growl loudly and pushed passed optimus and ratchet, tossing my sword and letting it spin. A small blue like chain snapped out of the brace the sword was connected, watching the blade spun, slicing through the undead. I pulled my arm back, bring my sword back, hearing the snapping sound of the chain going back into the brace.

"You would of made a fine gladiator, Mech. Tell me, what is you name? "

"Like i'll tell you!" I snapped, earning the same amused chuckled. We kept on slicing our way through the remaining undead.

- _(Nemesis) 3rd pov-_

Horizon raised his head, whimpering in pain. The blast fires were getting lower " Wake up, you pathetic lump of flesh "

"grandma, is it cookie time?" Horizon snorted, coughing in laughter weakly.

Starscream growled, there was a knock on the door as horizon smiled weakly as the door open to show the vehicon. " Well ?" Starscream snapped in question before the vehicon took one step and fell over with bulkhead firing his cannon as the blast hit the other vehicon that fell over.

" B...ulk h...head "horizon managed to speak.

Bumblebee rolled in, aiming his neutron pistols at starscream with bulkhead aiming his cannon. Horizon looked over. Starscream actives and aimed his thin excuse weapon to fowler and horizon " Not so fast. " There was a tap on starscream head, making him look up as arcee had an path blaster pointed at starscream face. " i wouldn't"

" Oh, but i might." Starscream said sternly.

"D..don't l..Let h..him" Horizon manged to speak once more, bumblebee buzzed toward horizon. Horizon nodded his head and smiles very weakly.

"Now agent fowler and i will take our leave "

" The emu says, ' Yeah!' " fowler had a funny way of saying it, making a small noisy yeah. Horizon coughs while he laughs at fowler little display. That little display distracted starscream as bulk and bee both fired at starscream, startling him.

Starscream dodged the shots from left to right, even ducking down to dodge them, before jumping in the air to transform and took off, causing arcee to fall backwards. Bulkhead walked to horizon and helped him down, unchaining him before walking out with the limbing and broken blue and gold seeker. Bumblebee gotten fowler and transformed around him as arcee followed to get to the other humans.

Bulkhead made horizon lean against the wall as he drove foward and tranformed over the next set of humans. The vehicon fired, only to be body slammed by bulkhead. " R..rule n...number o...one, Do..dont F..fight a W..wrecker " Horizon spoke, chuckling weakly. Horizon walked over with arcee and bulkhead in vehical mode, seeing the human children run/ climbed into/onto arcee and bumblebee.

A few moments later, they gotten out with horizon followed behind them, in his alt mode that was clearly hovering over bulkhead. They knew something was causing the blue and gold seeker to fly awkwardly, even his wings weren't suppose to twitch, shake weakly and spark like that.

- _(Canyons)_ _1st pov-_

Optimus cut through the last undead " Bravo, optimus. Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event." Megatron said, while optimus walked to the cliff side and began to climb it.

" You will not prevail, megatron" I could tell optimus was venting heavily. " Not while energon still flows through my veins. "

" Fitting, for it is _dark_ Energon which flows through mine" Megatron said coolly.

Optimus reached up to grab megatron but failed as megatron jumped into the air and transformed into his jet and taken off while optimus began to fire at megatron, missing the hits.

Ratchet was already up top, but i stayed below. Looking at the distance of where megatron flew. I turned and climbed up the cliff, with a helping hand from optimus, just like he did with ratchet. " if this wasn't megatrons endgame, what is? "

" I... do not know " I speaking calmly while optimus narrowed his optic's.

- _(Back at base)_ _Cyber pov-_

I couldn't believe, ratchet arm was broken but put in a cast and sling, walking over to bulkhead. Optimus walked over to my... carrier. I smiled and ran over, greeting my carrier finally he was home one more. I watched my carrier raise his hand and rubbed the side of my face, knowing my visor was long gone, i already had tears falling from my optic's. " It is good to see you, once more horizon, we had thought you have offlined with cliffjumper"

"Wish i could offline, but i made a promise. I vow to keep it " My carrier said, though strong words are what kept him going.

Ratchet walked over to join us, greeting my carrier with a one armed hug before carrier snapped " But! " I had to snicker, i missed my carrier _buts_ " YOU both had no right taking cyberstep into that field! Megatron now knows he has a son and now i have to worry about my little cyber! " Carrier whined, his wings flaring out with anger. Optimus stepped back slightly scared of my carrier words " You are very lucky, optimus. I can not believe you allowed him on the field, I don't fragging care if he was at age! He's my sparkling, I make the choices. Your lucky he doesn't have a broke arm, or a missing optic, or or "

" Carrier... calm down " I said, pulling carrier into my arms and hugs him tightly.

I could tell my carrier had calmed down slightly, knowing our bond has been very close " I understand your judgement horizon, for that i do wish to apologize, now that megatron knows of your son existence, do you wish to keep in the base a bit longer "

" No... he needs to fight now. He's the only one who can... bring peace to us all " Optimus nodded his head, his optic's glinting with happiness, knowing he had earn the permission of the seeker carrier to take me... out of base.

I pressed into my carrier side, knowing i was a few inches taller then him. " What happen to you guys, anyways?"

" We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors " Ratchet answered miko questioned, Optimus walked up behind them.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and i missed it" miko complained.

"Bulkhead, you exercised poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you. However, you did bring back a fellow member."

" It wont happen again, optimus. I promise " Bulkhead said, looking at the humans

" But it wasn't bulkheads fault"

" Miko please!" Bulkhead protest, but miko pulled out her communication device and showed an image of something

" And check i out. Recon. " Miko said.

Optimus leaned over, optimus hummed " Ratchet, have a look" miko began to mess with her communication device. But i started to block everything out, nuzzling and curling up to my carrier side, careful not to hurt the wounded area's. I love my carrier with all my spark, but losing him will not happen.

I felt my carrier rubbed my back, lulling my frame, processor and spark into recharge. Last thing i could remember was, jack saying something about something then the ground bridge was opened, and jack left. I heard an audio sigh from my carrier before im completely fell into recharge.

- _Horizon 3rd pov-_

After horizon watched the human male leave, he sighed. Looking at cyberstep and couldn't believe it. Cyber wasn't angry with him, wasn't angry with the autobots. He had been afraid to tell the truth to his second son. Truth be told. Horizon never wanted to say anything, afraid that cyberstep would hate him and run off to find megatron.

He was glad he did not feel that. But he feared the worst to come, now that megatron knows, he was gone. All this seeker can do now, is.. protect the humans, Protect his son. Could he even dare face the decepticons again after what happen. Ratchet came over, running scans, before he knew it, he saw a frown form on ratchet face. That when he knew it... he was sparked.

Cyberstep wouldn't like this, a breeder like him... A mech who was raised by a decepticon medic, the nicest among them... hook. A brother to him. He was the one who sent out that S.O.S to the autobot's before his deactivation. Horizon lower his head, tensing at the thought. "Twins" ratchet spoke softly, not wanting to wake cyberstep.

He began to tense, his wings barely twitching but ratchet set his hand on his shoulder in reassurance, nodded my head calmly " Who's..." Horizon asked, he had to make sure but ratchet frowned more " Hard to tell... best to wait until the twins start to show." He nodded again. He looked at the screen that showed the sparks that flowed behind his golden-blue spark. One small spark was light blue, while the other was a golden-red. He knew somehow, those who may had two different sire's or the same.

The computer beeps, on the screen ratchet was at. His optic's widen " It cant be."

" Optimus!" He called out at the same time as ratchet. Optimus walked over toward ratchet. " These are the engineering specs for a space-time vortex generator."

"Megatron building a space bridge. if he hasn't already " Optimus said, while the others came in " The sooner he leaves, the better "

" Going home... seeing vos for the first time. It would be great " Horizon mumbled softly.

" Bulkhead, horizon, A space bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave earth" It began to click in horizon processor

" but to bring through his conquering army" Horizon finished.

"The main even megatron referred to? But the only place megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors.. " ratchet drifted off on finishing his sentence

" Precisely." optimus said.

"Not our home..." Horizon held cyberstep closer as ratchet frowned, nodding his head hearing optimus said their planet name, _cybertron_.


End file.
